Aurora Sinistra
Professor Aurora Sinistra was a witch and member of the Astronomy department at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sinistra taught her students at midnight at the topmost tower of Hogwarts Castle, and taught the names of stars and constellations, as well as the movements of the planets and other astronomical matters,and seemed to be a friend of the Substitute Professor for Care of Magical Creatures, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank. During the 1991–1992 school year, Professor Sinistra taught Astronomy every Wednesday at midnight. Topics included studying the night sky with telescopes and learning the stars names through their deductions., The following year, the professor was present at the discovery of a Petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley, and helped transport him with Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master, to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing. In 1994, Sinistra attended the Yule Ball with "Alastor Moody", and danced a nervous two-step, careful to avoid his wooden leg. As preparation for her fifth years' Ordinary Wizarding Levels, Professor Sinistra gave out large amounts of homework, and was seen chatting to Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank numerous times throughout the year.. Biography Career at Hogwarts At some point, Sinistra applied for a place in the Astronomy department at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was accepted, becoming a Hogwarts Professor. She taught her lessons at midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the highest point of the castle.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Her students each required a telescope for her lessons, and she taught all about the different stars and constellations, as well as moons and planets. She regularly attended the Start-of-Term Feast, where she appeared to enjoy socializing with other teachers, such as Pomona Sprout, the Herbology professor,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, the substitute for Professor Kettleburn.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix She was known to give large amounts of homework to students in their fifth year and those who continued Astronomy for sixth and seventh. 1991-1992 school year Aurora was seen at Professor Dumbledore's left hand side while Harry Potter and his classmates were being Sorted. She was rather emotionless and clapped unenthusiastically. She later attended the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game, sat near the Headmaster again. When Angelina Johnson was fouled, she stood up with the rest of the teachers and gasped. However, when Harry Potter appeared to lose control of his broomstick, she showed no signs of emotion. Later that year, the professor's fellow colleague, Quirinus Quirrell, was revealed to be after the Philosopher's Stone which was hidden inside the school. Apparently, Sinistra was not chosen to protect the Philosopher's Stone Chambers. She was also seen at the End-of-Term Feast, in the same seat as last time, and watched as Gryffindor won the House Cup. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) 1992-1993 school year During the 1992–1993 school year, Professor Sinistra continued her career in the Astronomy department. This year, however, the Chamber of Secrets was opened once again, having killed a Ravenclaw named Myrtle in 1943. Sinistra was present when Muggle-born student Justin Finch-Fletchley was discovered, petrified after an attempted attack on him by the Basilisk. Together, she and Professor Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master, removed Justin's body and took him to the Hospital wing where he was to be treated by Madam Poppy Pomfrey. The Chamber was closed at the end of the year and the Basilisk slain.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 1994-1995 school year During the 1994–1995 school year, the Triwizard Tournament took place at Hogwarts Castle. For the Start-of-Term Feast, Professor Sinistra sat next in between Severus Snape and Pomona Sprout, and was seen talking to the latter. She attended the Yule Ball with Bartemius Crouch Jr., who was posing as Alastor Moody. Sinistra danced a nervous two-step, careful to avoid his wooden leg, and seemed rather uncomfortable. 1995-1996 school year The following academic year, she gave large amounts of homework to her fifth years as preparation for their Ordinary Wizarding Levels. One of these known pieces of homework was a project on Jupiter's moons. Throughout the year she was seen talking to Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, the stand-in professor for Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Physical appearance Aurora was a tall witch with dark hair and skin. She usually wore brown robes and a pointed hat. Personality and Traits Sinistra is a serious and strict woman.She feared the dark Lord Voldemort. Her Boggart assumed his form. Magical abilities and skills *'Astronomy:' Aurora was a skilled Astronomer, teaching the subject for at least five years at Hogwarts School. *'Defence against the Dark Arts': Sinistra had mastered many defensive spells, including the complex Patronus Charm. Etymology Professor Sinistra's surname originates from the Latin "sinister", meaning "left" or "with a direction to the left".sinester on wictionaryy The most probable explanation for this is that the planets of the solar system rotate counterclockwise (from right to left). Sinistra is also the name of a star of the constellation of Ophiuchus. The contemporary meaning of the word "sinister" is "having bad intent""sinester on wictionary , but considering Professor Sinistra's uninvolvement in the plot this likely has no meaning to the story. The first name 'Aurora' indicates a relationship with the dawn, however it is probably derived from 'Aurora', a phenomena which occurs when solar winds interact with the earth's magnetic field.Aurora on wictionary Behind the scenes *Professor Sinistra´s first name only appeared on a list of of the Hogwarts professors which was released on JK Rowling´s website. *Aurora's first name was originally supposed to have been Aurelia.Early draft of J.K. Rowling Appearances *[[Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)|''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)]] *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references fr:Aurora Sinistra fi:Aurora Sinistra Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora Sinistra, Aurora